


Rivals (friends, brothers)

by CheshireCaine



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Character Growth, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Lowkey Canon Divergence, Male Friendship, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sasuke being the emotionally mature one, Some Plot, Wholesome, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “Stupid, fucking–! Fucking waste of time!”Sasuke simply turned his head, taking Bakugou’s outburst in stride, allowing the loss of silence with uncharacteristic consideration.“Something on your mind?”Bakugou reacts as expected. Sasuke maybe doesn't. (Sasuke knows best what being consumed by wrath and closed off looks like. Team 7 solved things for him, why not pass on the favour?)





	Rivals (friends, brothers)

**Author's Note:**

> posting this cos Raining_Sky_Guy remembered it and liked it and I was #touched. (you're my favourite)  
> Written as a freewrite . . . (in mid-October).  
>  **2 arrogant, salty bois: 1 loud and unhelped, 1 stoic and helped—I'd say it checks out.**

That quantitative too-much of people and idiots had forced them both to seek refuge, which is how Bakugou and Sasuke had escaped to the chairs outside the long-term ward, both guessing correctly that any visitors would already be inside rooms. It was weirdly appropriate that the two most antisocial people sought refuge in each other’s non-company.

“Stupid, fucking–! Fucking waste of time!”

Sasuke simply turned his head, taking Bakugou’s outburst in stride, allowing the loss of silence with uncharacteristic consideration.

“Something on your mind?”

Well . . . That didn't mean he was _subtle_.

Katsuki turned his bloody gaze towards Sasuke, barely avoiding grinding his teeth.

“Does it look like there is?” he huffed, turning away again.

Sasuke readied himself to stare at a wall and hone his chakra. The voices of Team 7 danced through his mind—Sakura with that chiding tone and Naruto’s enthusiastic belief in his words while Kakashi looks over in the background, eye closed and mask creased in a smile. He rolled his eyes. He dropped the rein on his chakra and let a little puff out, fluffing up his bangs.

Bakugou jolted. “What the f—”

“Things work themselves out.” Sasuke sighed. “If anything goes wrong, you'll be there.”

Bakugou waited, narrow-eyed for the other shoe to drop.

“For”—Sasuke let the words roll around his mouth—“him.”

Bakugou abandoned all pretence. “No I fucking won't, you little cu–”

“You're as hot-headed as someone else I know.” Sasuke could feel the smirk slip into his voice. “And you were ready to trip everyone into the mud if they held you back. So why are you most upset after your moment of glory. Only one thing responsible. Same reason you're in this hospital.”

“You think I'm upset ’cause of that useless, little bastard. Then why are you here?”

“Isn't it obvious too? Because my idiot’s covered in bandages in the bed next to yours.”

Bakugou didn't respond.

“Naruto’s an idiot but he heals fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen. The portal here drained us all but he's only here ‘cause he used his body as a shield for me.”

Sasuke tipped his head and caught Bakugou’s more sedate eyes. “Your idiot did the same. If you feel anything like I do for my teammate, you're not gonna leave this building till he wakes up.”

Sasuke walked to one of the vending machines. “Naruto’s stubborn. And he'll be down the corridor looking for ramen before yours has even stirred.”

“I wouldn't count on it.” Bakugou stood to the side in Sasuke’s line of sight, (he obviously didn't want another shuriken assault). “Deku’s pretty fucking stubborn too. We’ll need to smother them both with pillows to make them shut up the second their pulses spike.”

Sasuke huffed agreeably.

“Thanks.” Bakugou pressed a few coins into the machine and let Sasuke take out a pack of tomato crisps.

“Katsuki,” he added as an afterthought. “Bakugou Katsuki, if you needed a formal introduction, young master.”

“Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Master’s not a bad name either, if you feel like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol what drama queens
> 
> i wanted to write a fic with Bakugou learning in some way, and pre-Fall Sasuke is a good person to say the stuff Bakugou needs hearing (and know what that stuff is). With how Sasuke got 'kidnapped' and joined the evils, but Bakugou was like screw you—like just on a basic protagonist-rival basis, it's not hard to start drawing lines between the two.  
> (Lowkey canon divergence cos I think if you extrapolated in a straight line, Sasuke wouldn't leave Konoha + they're both more consciously worried for their counterparts than necessarily comes up in canon).
> 
> this was a fun experiment getting to grips with Bakugou's voice. Hope you liked the fic and hoping to write more BNHA/Baku (and Naruto) in future~


End file.
